


Nightmares

by PaperFox19



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort, Furry, Hyperinflation, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is still having nightmares about the creatures inside the universe that he visits when he teleports. Logan is there for him, nightmares don’t go away easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Working On Others

-x-

“Ah ah no…” the fuzzy blue boy known as Kurt aka Nightcrawler was groaning in his bed. He was tossing and turning as his dreams, more like nightmares assaulted him. Thanks to Forge his teleportation was slowed down and he found some terrifying creatures. Seeing them on camera was scary enough, but he was sent back in and the things tried to eat him. “Stay away ah ah ahhh!”

He teleported awake, and found himself falling into someone’s bed. He landed hard into a warm strong body. “What the…Elf! What are you doing?” Logan, he had fallen into his room. The furry male clung to him in tears.

“They are after me, they tried to kill me!” he buried his face in Logan’s bare chest. He was sleeping shirtless his pecs and abs exposed and there for the blue boy to cling to.

“Bad dreams huh?” the boy nodded, and Logan wrapped his arms around him. He had gone with him and seen the creatures, Kurt had reason to be scared. They were predators and definitely hostile, and even though Kurt passes through that dimension so fast the things had no idea he was even there. “Wanna sleep here tonight?”

“You’d let me…really!” he gasped happily.

“Yeah, bad dreams can be rough.” He rubs the boy’s back soothingly. Kurt can’t help but smile and cuddles closer to him.

“Thank you Logan, I just really don’t want to be alone.”

“Dreams can’t hurt you kid, even if they are a memory you are safe now.” His words had Kurt curious.

“Do you have nightmares to?” a moment of silence fell in the room, and the soothing hand stopped it’s movements. ‘Did I say something wrong?’

“Yeah, bad memories, it can get bad to the point you don’t want to sleep.” He admits and again the hand begins to move.

“Me to, it’s like I don’t even want to close my eyes.” Logan tilts his chin up.

“You need to take your mind off it, leave that to me.” He kisses Kurt and the boy gasps in shock, Logan’s tongue slips in and dominates the kiss. His cheeks turn a cute shade of purple through all his blue fur. At first he is frozen in shock, but as the experienced tongue danced against his own and the pleasure coursed through his veins he began to kiss back.

After their first kiss, which only broke for air, Kurt moaned and gasped as the hand slipped under his shirt and began caressing his fur. “Logan…I’ve never…done this before…” he said between pants.

“Just relax kid, I’ll only go as far as you want me to, if you need me to stop just say Wolverine.” He removed the boy’s shirt, exposing his furry pecs and taught stomach, dark blue perky nipples were peeking through his fur.

One hand caressed his back moving up and down, while his other worked on feeling the boy’s chest, his fingers brushing over his perky nipples earning gasps of pleasure from him. He kissed Kurt’s lips again, and their tongues met dancing again.

Every caress felt so new to Kurt, but no less pleasurable. He let out sounds of pleasure, a sharper gasp whenever his nips were flicked and caressed, he was painfully hard in his shorts. His tail made quick work of that, lowing the garment down and freeing his aching arousal. Seven inches of manliness sprang up, human in shape blue with a dark blue tip, and his pubes matched the color of his hair.

The hand on his back moved down and caressed his tail. “Ahhh oh!” he moans as Logan’s hand caresses him. His tail coiled around his arm happily loving the attention. Logan chuckled and left his mouth to attack the boy’s chest, playing kisses along them and letting his tongue tease his nips. “Ohh yes!” his head fell back as pleasure exploded through his mind.

“Sensitive ain’t yea,” he says and gives his nipples a few more licks, switching between the left and the right. His now free hand moved downward to caress his aching arousal.

Kurt bucked as Logan’s hand wrapped around him. He kept him on edge, stroking his cock and tail at the same time, he latched onto his nipple and began sucking on it. “Oh so good, no no it’s too much soo good!” he howled, his back arched and his cock erupted and shooting all over his hand. He blushed feeling a little embarrassed he came so quickly, but Logan said nothing on it.

He brought his hand up and began licking the boy’s cum off his hand. “Don’t think we are done bub.” He pulled back and removed his pants, freeing his massive 11 inch dick. Kurt stared at the delicious looking cock, he was huge and thick, and his crotch was crowned with a thick nest of pubes.

With one quick move he had Kurt on his back and his body covering his own. Logan’s musk had the boy’s cock rising back up for more. The larger male descended upon his penis, consuming him with one go. “Oh fu-ahhhh!” he moaned, hips bucking off the bed. Wolverine rode him out, bobbing his head and sucking him while licking the underside.

As he distracted the boy with powerful sucks and teasing licks, his hand came up and began playing with his hole. One finger slipped in and Kurt hissed, but as pleasure dominated any pain he felt he began moaning and fisting the sheets with his three fingers. That one finger worked his insides, back and forth making his insides open. 

He kept sucking on the furry dude, the pleasure allowing him to relax. Soon a second finger joined the first and as the pleasurable assault continued and his channel opened up he soon added a third. With three fingers fucking his hole while his cock was sucked upon Logan’s talented mouth it had Kurt drooling.

Kurt soon lost it as a pleasurable spot was hit. He cried out Logan’s name as he came shooting his seed into the man’s mouth. His chest rose and fell as his dick spasmed releasing spurt after spurt into his mouth and down his throat.

Logan pulled off his manhood and removed his fingers. “Okay kid last chance want to go all the way, if not we can stop.”

Kurt stared at his impressive length and felt his hole twitch, he pulled his leg up to his chest and his tail pointed to his stretched hole. “More please, I want it with you!”

Logan lubed himself up a mix of pre and saliva, he lined himself up with the fuzzy dude’s waiting hole. He pushed in, and Kurt hissed but his older lover descended attacking his nipples with playful nips, gently biting his hard nubs.

Kurt howled as the man’s thick prick sank into him, stretching him wide and claiming him. “Oh so big I love it!” he howled, over and over. Soon he was fully seated inside and he stilled letting him adjust to his size.

“Ready?” the boy nodded and he began to move. His limit was up and he began moving faster and faster, the friction making Kurt writhe in pleasure, to make it better Logan’s cock kept brushing his sweet spot. He started spurting out phrases in a foreign language, the older male understood about half of it but knew he was enjoying himself.

The boy wrapped his legs around the muscled man, drawing him deeper. The speed and intensity was driving the boy wild and his release was building up and soon he exploded, he came harder than ever before shooting his seed all over his face pecs and forming abs, the rest of his seed spilled over his now spent cock.

Kurt’s clenching heat pulled Logan over the edge and he spilled his own cum inside. He flooded the boy’s channel and his thick cock kept him plugged up. He looked and saw that Kurt had passed out, damn was he cute. He licked the cum off the boy’s face and drying off the rest with the boy’s tossed away shorts.

He laid down and Kurt cuddled up to him in his sleep letting out blissful noise. He was still impaled on his rod, his body resting comfortably against Logan, and he felt so safe and full. The boy had the best sleep he had in weeks, as did Logan who fell asleep shortly after.

Whenever nightmares came around Kurt would come to Logan, and soon the two would be sharing a bed every night. No more nightmares for these two.  
End


End file.
